KyubiSakura
by Kyuubialex4321
Summary: What if Sakura had the Kyubi sealed inside of her what if Sasuke still had his family and what if Naruto's mother survived check and find out
1. chapter 1

The fox demon clawed the shonobi surrounded him, causing the ninja's to be blown away by the brutal force. Yondaime stood there, knowing that there was only one option left. The Leaf's numbers were decreasing and their defenses waning. There was no time considering a second option.

"There is no other way out of this, is there Yondaime." The old toad asked, already knowing the answer he would receive.

The fourth Hokage remained silent. His white and red cap wavered in the strong wind, caused from the furious demon. The battle scene in front of him was brutal. Each swing of the brutish attack from the demon caused trees to be uprooted from the land. The buildings were destroyed. Thousands of Shinobi dyeing, hundreds already killed. There was nothing else they could do to stop the fox demon.

"Yes Gama, the only way to stop this…is to seal the demon within a child."

The toad frowned, he knew that the Yondaime would not accept any other options; his mind was already made up.

"Who will you use?" Gama asked while dodging a blow from the fox demon, then lading gracefully on his feet.

Yondaime was silent before answering.

"Haruno Sakura."

Chapter1:You fail yet pass!

"SSSAAAKKKUUURRRAAA! GET BACK HERE!" Two anbu members said running after Sakura.

"HAHAHAHA THIS IS FUN!"Sakura yelled out running infront of them and hid herself as they ran by her.

"Sakura what are you doing?"A voice said behind Sakura.

"AAAAHHHHH! Iruka-Sensei don't do that"Sakura said grinning like a fox which looked close to it because of the three whiskers on each sides while rubbing the back of her head.

"Sakura after school you are going to clean off the Hokage mountain from your 'art'"Iruka said using air quotes on art.

"Yeah,yeah I comin with you to-"Sakura said but Iruka tied her up in Chakra string and carried her to class.

"Alright class because of what Sakura did we are having a surprise henge jutsu test"Iruka said as Sakura went up to her friends which consist of Hinata,Ino,Shikamaru,Choji, and Shino.

"Sakura did you have to do that?"Ino groaned out.

"I thought it would be funny!"Sakura exclaimed grinning.

"Saku-Chan you think most things are funny"Hinata said.

"Fine you guys be like that!"Sakura said.

"Sakura Haruno"Iruka said as Sakura walked up to him."I need you to do a henge any kind"He said as Sakura made a handseal and there was a poof of smoke. When the smoke blew away there was a dolphine with a scratch on its nose and a Iruka style ponytail.Everyone started to laugh as Sakura puffed back to herself and she laughed pointing at Iruka.

"That's what you get for saying I could henge into anything"Sakura said still laughing.

"Alright class is over Sakura you come with me"Iruka said as Sakura walked up to him.They walked all the way to the Hokage mountain.They climbed up the mountain and Sakura started washing off the faces."Come on Sakura hurry up it's getting dark out and we gotta get you home"Iruka said.

"Why it's not like I have anyone waiting for me"Sakura said working on the 3rd's face.

"If you hurry up I'll buy you ramen"Iruka said.

"Oh boy ramen alright"Sakura said moving faster and stopped when she was done."Let's go"Sakura said grabbing Iruka's hand and running to Ichiraku.

"One pork and beef ramen"Iruka said when they got there.

"Hey Iruka-sensei do you think you can do me a favor?"Sakura asked while slurping up ramen.

"What is it?"Iruka asked.

"Can you let me wear your headband please"Sakura said while lifting her googles.

"No you can get one if you pass the test tommorrow now come on you need to get home"Iruka said paying for the bill.

"Alright bye Iruka-sensei"Sakura exclaimed running to her house before going to sleep on her bed.

Next Morning

"Alright the first peson up is Shino Arburame"Iruka said as Shino walked up and did the clone jutsu.Iruka called more people down until it was Sakura's turn."Sakura Haruno"Iruka said as Sakura walked down and up to Iruka and Mizuke.Sakura made a handseal and started charging up Chakra.

"Clone jutsu"Sakura yelled out as she was covered by clouds.When the clouds dissapeared Sakura stood there looking at the dead looking clone on the floor with a sweatdrop she looked up and said"It will get better than it lookes now trust me."Everyone started laughing at Sakura.

"Sakura I'm sorry but you fail the test"Iruka said as Sakura looked to the ground.

"Hey Iruka give her a chance last time she tried there was only half a clone here"Mizuki said.

"No everyone else could at least make two clones that are alive but Sakura can only make one that is dead"Iruka said"Class is dismissed"Iruka continued as Sakura ran out of the room"Sakura wait!"Iruka yelled but Sakura was already gone.Iruka looked down feeling bad.

"Don't worry Iruka I'll find her"Mizuki said.Mizuki found Sakura sitting on a building"Hey kid"He said.

"Mizuki-sensei what are you doing here?"Sakura asked.

"I know Iruka was being harsh but I know how you can pass the test"Mizuki said.

"What tell me tell me"Sakura said.

"There is this shack in the forest go in there and there should be a scroll read the scroll if you want to learn"Mizuki said before disappearing.

"Alright than here I go"Sakura said running into the forest finding the shack and started reading the scroll.

Where Mizuki is

"Iruka get up Sakura stoll the kinjutsu scroll"Mizuki yelled outside of Iruka's window.

"What the Hokage should know so I'll look for Sakura"Iruka said running to the forest.

With Sakura

"Alright that's one done next is the ridori"Sakura said.After 10 minutes she completed it."Two down let's see-"Sakura said but was cut off by Iruka.

"Sakura there you are do you know you just stole a scroll that is dangerous in the wrong hands"Iruka said.

"But Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei said it could help me pass the test"Sakura said but Realization dawned on Iruka.

"Sakura get down"Iruka said pushing her out of the way as he was hit by kunais.

"H-hey what's going on here?"Sakura asked looking between Iruka and Mizuki.

"Sakura did you ever wonder why everyone hates you-Don't tell her-it's because you house the nine tailed fox Kyubi inside of you not even Iruka likes you the Hokage ordered him to take care of you infact the Kyubi killed his parents"Mizuki said while Iruka yelled not to tell her.Sakura looked between them and ran into the forest with the scroll on her back divising a plan Iruka and Mizuki ran after her but Iruka had to stop and rest on a tree.Mizuki saw this and took a huge shuriken off his back and started to twirl it in his hand while running at Iruka."Prepare to di-"Mizuki said but was cut off when he was hit in the stomach.

"Sakura"Iruka whispered.

"If you touch Iruka-sensei again I'll kill you"Sakura growled out.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do huh"Mizuki said.

"You send a punch at me I'll send it back a hundred times harder"Sakura said while making a handseal"Shadowclone jutsu"Sakura yelled out as a hundred shadowclones formed around Mizuki.They jump up and attack him when they were done Mizuki lied bloody and broken on the floor."I guess I overdid it huh?"Sakura asked while turning to Iruka."Are you okay Iruka-sensei?"Sakura asked Iruka.

"Sakura come here for a sec will you and close your eyes"Iruka said.

"Alright"Sakura said closing her eyes walking to Iruka.

"There open them"Iruka said.Sakura opened her eyes and looked at he head and found a leaf headband on her head.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei but what is it for I know I didn't pass?"Sakura asked looking at Iruka.

"You passed now"Iruka said.

"I did" Sakura whispered."I DID IT I DID IT YATTA YATTA I PASS BELIEVE IT I'M A NINJA THANKS IRUKA-SENSEI!"Sakura yelled out hugging Iruka tightly

"Ow Sakura stop that"Iruka wheezed out.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei I'll bring you to the hospital"Sakura said lifting him up and giving him a piggyback ride to the hospital.

me: Well there you have it the first chap!

Sakura:Who am I paired with in this?

me: I'm thinking Tsunade

Sakura:Yes cause if she was paired wit anyone else I would kill them

Tsunade:blushing really?

me:Yep :P


	2. chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Konohamaru,Sexy Jutsu,Harem jutsu and a new Sensei!**

Sakura was walking down one of the many ally ways of Konoha when she noticed something following her. The person following her was bad at transformation jutsus obviously because they transormed them selves into a square rock. So Sakura decided to have a little fun and started running around the place to tire out the person that was following her. After about 5 minutes she turned around "What do you want!" She yelled as the rock turned into a big poof and a kid appeared he had grey pants, blue ninja shoes, a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol on it with a big blue scarf sort of cape, he had a helmet on with a smilly face sticker with his hair sticking out of the top.

"I want you to teach me boss I'm konohamaru!" the kid exclaimed.

"Why do you want me to teach you?"Sakura said looking uterly confused.

"I want you to teach me any of your jutsu's!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Okay meet me at the hot springs in an hour"Sakura said grinning as her and Konohamaru went home to get everything they needed. Just as they left Ebisu showed up looking around franticly for someone.

"Oh where is the honorable grandson" he muttured to himself as he keeped looking.

1 hour later

"Why are we on the girls section of the springs boss?"Konohamaru asked Sakura.

"Watch sexy jutsu!"Sakura exclaimed before she was engulfed by a huge puff of smoke.As the smoke cleared there stood a 18 year old version of Sakura naked her private parts shadowed by some remnants of the smoke earlier before she changed back to her original self.

"Cool let me try"Konohamaru said before looking around the street trying to find a lady he can copy a tiny bit.He smiled when he finally found one who the two thought wasn't paying attention."Sexy jutsu"He said as smoke engulfed him to.When the smoke disappeared there stood a hideous version of the lady.

"How dare you"Sakura and Konohamaru heard a ladies voice growl before Sakura felt a lot ofpain on her skull."Now honorable grandson try to work on that transformation got it?"The lady said before leaving.

"Man why do I always get hit?"Sakura whined as she and Konohamaru sat on a log in the forest drinking soda's.

"That's because of me they always look up to me as the honorable grandson never as a real person that's why I want to become Hokage so people will look to me as Konohamaru not just the honorable grandson named after this place"Konohamaru said.

"No way! Who'd respect a hokage like you?"Sakura said.

"Huh?"Konohamaru asked.

"It's too big a name for such a little guy"Sakura said.

"What?"Konohamaru asked now looking at Sakura.

"You idiot! It won't be easy to win the hokage name!...you don't get it just cause you want it! If you want to be hokage that badly..."Sakura said while pausing.

"Well?What?!"Konohamaru shouted out clenching a fist.

"You'll have to get past me first!"Sakura said grinning over to Konohamaru.Konohamaru was stunned into silence.

Near Hokage mountain

"Hokage-sama I've been looking all over for you"Iruka said jumping on the roof top.

"Hello Iruka" Sarutobi said still looking at the faces.

"Did Sakura submit her ninja registration?"Iruka asked walking over to the hokage.

"Yes" The hokage said not evening glancing at Iruka.

"Yesterday I treated her to a stern lecture over a bowl of ramen.She's been on cloud nine since she passed the test.She intends to become a full-fledged ninja and earn the respect of everyone in town"Iruka said chukling a bit as the winds played with the hokages robes.

"That may be a difficult dream for her to realize"the hokage said.

"What?"Iruka asked.

"Only we who were adults at the time of the great battle know the truth that the girl Sakura is the human form of the nine-tailed fox spirit that tormented our people until it's defeat a dozen years ago, disclosure of that secret is most strictly forbidden under pain of the severest penalty our law can inflict"Sarutobi said while having a mental image of Kyuubi."As a result, the children of our village know nothing of the truth! among her peers, at least Sakura's secret is secure,It was the fondest wish the fourth hokage that our people come to regard Sakura as their savior and hero, he made that wish for her,sealed the child's fate and died"The hokage said.

"A hero?"Iruka asked.

"He selected a newborn child,the umbilical cord freshly cut, and bound up all nine tails of the fox within the infant's navel,Sakura was sacrificed , for the safety of us all, to become a living vessel for the imprisonment of the fox"Sarutobi paused before taking in a deep breath,"but that's not the way the adults who know chose to see it..instead, their treatment of the girl is so contemptuous and hostile it has been picked up on by children who have no idea of the truth...picked up on and perpettuated"Sarutobi said.

Back to Saku and Maru

"There you are"A voice above the two said.

"Eh?"Sakura and Konohamaru said at the same time.

"Feh"Ebisu said,'Damned fox...Sakura!'he thought.

'That look! that same ugly look from yet another person! there's always someoone"Sakura thought.

"And now, honorable grandson, it's time to return home"Ebisu said jumping down from the tree.

"NO WAY!! NOT YET! FIRST I HAVE TO KICK THE OLD MAN'S BUTT AND BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE! GET LOST!"Konohamaru screamed at Ebisu.

"The revered hokage-sama knows and understands the eight principles that are the knowledge of the shinobi:virtue, justice, ceremony, wisdom, loyalty, faithfulness, prudence, and filial piety.He is master of over one thousand, and...Eh?!"Ebisu said but stopped when Konohamaru started channeling his chakra.

"Behold the sexy-jutsu take that"Konohamaru said before changing into a naked lady.

"Honorable grandson that is not a move a young gentlemen such as you should use now come you are returning home"Ebisu said.

"Shadow clone-jutsu"Sakura said making a firmiliar cross hand sign.

"Whoa that is totally cool"Konohamaru said as a lot of Sakura shadow clones puffed up.

"Hah! child's play! no match for a superior teacher like myself! it would only fool a weak minded idiot like Mizuki!"Ebisu said getting into a stance.

"Behold"Everyone Sakura said summonig chakra,"Harem-jutsu"They said as there was a big poof of smoke a lot of older naked Sakura's hugged Ebisu.

"See now you understand there are no shortcut's in this world you got to work your way up no matter how long"Sakura said before leaving.


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Team 7's beginning**

"Yawn" Sakura yawned stretching her arms her pink hair the same gravity defighing spiky due. She got up and made herself breakfast before switching out of her pajamas into her regular atire with her goggles on her forehead before putting them around her neck and tied her hetai-ate on her forehead and left."Hahaha" Sakura laughed as she leaned down on the table top while there was a space between her and Sasuke.

"Sakura what are you doing here?Class today is only for the students who didn't fail!"Shikamaru asked from behind Sakura.

"What!Can't you see the headband!"Sakura exclaimed pointing at her headband with her thumb.

"Excuse me, may I pass?"Naruto asked Sakura.

'No way he's asking me nicely that's never happened?'Sakura thought confused.

"Sakura,Move it! I'm trying to get around you!" Naruto excliamed pointing behind Sakura. Sakura slumped forward at that.

'I knew it was to good to be true'Sakura thought letting Naruto by.

"From this day forward, you are no longer mere students of the ninja arts, but full-fledged ninja' among the ranks of the ninja, you are mere genin, the lowest of the greatest challenges all lie next step is to seperate you genin's into three-man squads, who will be lead by a selected jonin"Iruka said."Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha"He said.

'Great I'm stuck with these two they're probrably just like all the rest but I'll just act for them'Sakura thought while they waited for their sensei."hehehe"Sakura laughed while positioning a chalkboard eraser above the door.

"Sakura do you really think that stupid prank will work?"Naruto asked as he saw what Sakura was doing.

"Yeah dobe the sensei is a jonin do you honestly think he's gonna fall for that"Sasuke scuffed.

"Sssshhhh he's coming"Sakura whispered before running to her chair and sat down waiting for the jonin to get a hairful of chalk as Sakura said a hand soon appeared by the door before opening it and a head popped in just as the eraser fell and hit the person on the head."Hahahahahahahahahahahhahahah"Sakura laughed while pointing at Kakashi.

"Well my first impression of you is.......I hate you three"Kakashi said cheerfully watching their faces could detect a hint of pain and loliness in Sakura's face before she forced a grin and said.

"This coming from a lazy sensei who couldn't even dodge a slowly falling eraser."

"Meet me on the roof now"Kakashi said before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Well I can tell this isn't going to be great"Sakura said as she got glared at by her two teammates.


End file.
